under the sea
by arisu rin
Summary: oh, oh, you talk to me in siren's song— yeah anyone would drown. Demyx/Ariel


**disclaimer: **KH not mine.  
**pairing: **DemyxAriel.  
**note: **i heart heart heart this pairing now. don't break it.

.

**under the sea  
**(oh, oh, you talk to me in siren's song— yeah anyone would drown.)

.

Her name is Ariel, red hair; blue eyes and that's all he's ever known about the crazy girl down the street, that thought she was a mermaid. They lived in a sea-based town, where all people do is make coral jewelry, fish; surf and feel the warmth of the sand underneath their toes. And he, Demyx was the lowly fisherman's son and she, Ariel was the mayor's daughter who's gonna marry Eric— the captain of the swim team.

.

He'd sing songs on the beach some days; skipping school and meeting with less than desirable friends, but Demyx made it a habit to meet with Roxas and Axel every once in a while, in random music alleys and such. Roxas, he was a newbie. Didn't know much about the functions of the real world, and Demyx took pleasure that in the world, he was more experienced them someone else. He could jam out to his sitar and smoke with Larxene and just breathe.

Yeah, he was screwed up, but he didn't care.

.

She on the other hand, was the perfect daughter this town has ever known. Often skipping around town with her boyfriend, Eric and going to the beach all day— and in class, she used to stare out the window all day, even notice a dash of blond and a figure hanging around the docks.

She skipped school one day, called in sick— much to the surprise of everyone, because she was Ariel Neptune, she never got sick (but even princesses have flaws.) And that one day she skipped school, she met him. She watched him emerge from the water like a sea god, and saw how the blue ocean water complemented his eyes. She watched him dry off and grab his sitar and play— and he when he sang, oh God, it was like a siren's song.

The next day she came, he was gone.

.

He had left for town, apparently the Superior had an assignment for him— and who was he to refuse the guy who pays his electric bills and such. Larxene was his partner today, and she would bitch and whine about him being slow on the job, which he could normally ignore or drown out on a regular basis.

But then he met her again— Ariel, red hair; blue eyes and that's all he's ever known about the crazy girl down the street, that thought she was a mermaid. And he was smitten, but it still wasn't enough to keep him from the job.

Just a small smile then nothing more.

.

The third time they met, the last time— it was cold and rainy and wet. He smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair, "You've been watching me," he said.

"You were watching me, too."

"But I'm in love with you," His eyes crinkle and her gaze softens and all the edges from the laughter is gone and all there is memories from the year. "I'm in love with you too, silly," she kisses his cheeks— not brave enough for the lips yet and he laughs.

"Demyx, don't you think sometimes that the beach is a lonely place."

"Hardly, I mean it has you in it."

Then all the smiles go away and he says, "Ariel— I'm leaving, I have no choice. I could be living my dream, besides you." And she cries and screams and beats her hands on his chest (she wants to be his only dream) and all he can think is how cliché this is, and Demyx doesn't do cliché, always wanting to go out with a bang.

The sky becomes furious as it rains harder, and the ocean waves crash into the sandy beaches, a hurricane. Then there was nothing more, except for the imprint of a lover's embrace. When the storm was over, the villages came out some claim that they eloped far far away, others thought something more tragic, more real— that the sea has swept the two lovers away.

.

Her name is Ariel, red hair; blue eyes and that's all he's ever known about the crazy girl down the street, who thought she was a mermaid, and she loves a boy named Demyx, blond hair; blue eyes with the loveliest smile you'll ever see.

And this is how the story ends.

fin


End file.
